1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling charging in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling charging in an electronic device for managing the electronic device and for stably charging a battery, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information, communication and semiconductor technologies, supply and use of an electronic device have rapidly increased. The electronic device has provided various functions such as a call function, a music playback function, a character message transmission/reception function, a digital broadcasting receiving function, a near distance wireless communication function, and an Internet access function. The electronic device uses a battery, which is a chargeable secondary cell, due to portability.
When excessive physical force is applied to the battery or the battery is charged in a high or low temperature environment, a problem such as explosion may occur. Thus, the electronic device needs to continuously monitor a state (temperature) of a battery during charging. To do so in the prior art, however, the electronic device cannot enter a suspend state during battery charging.
The conventional electronic device cannot enter in the suspended state and controls charging while continuously monitoring the battery state, which causes excessive power consumption. Particularly, in the conventional art, when a battery is charged with a charger having a small charging amount, the battery can not be charged. Excessive heat is also generated due to continuous driving of an electronic component, diminishing battery life and potentially causing the battery to succumb to high temperature and possibly explode.
There has also been proposed a method using separate hardware components that consume less power, and in which a battery is monitored in a suspended state. However, the addition of separate hardware components increases manufacturing cost of the electronic device.